Mistress Dratha (Morrowind)
Mistress Dratha is a Dunmer sorceress residing in the upper tower of Tel Mora. She is a master and Councilor of House Telvanni, with Mallam Ryon serving as her Mouth. Personality According to dialogue, Dratha is extremely disdainful of men, so much so that she has banned men from living in her city. She is, like the other Councilors, an arrogant isolationist concerned with little more than maintaining power and collecting artifacts. Background She is the oldest living Councilor in House Telvanni, sustained by the necromantic arts; Divayth Fyr is the only Telvanni older and is in fact likely to be the oldest person in Morrowind. She is rumored to have been pressured by the Temple to allow them to put some healers in Tel Mora (women, of course). Interactions Flesh Made Whole Dratha requests the death of Neloth's Captain of Archers to obtain the Amulet of Flesh Made Whole. Telvanni Hortator Her vote is required to be the Telvanni Hortator, an easy task for a female Nerevarine, while a male one will have to consider his words very carefully. Kill the Telvanni Councilors Dratha is a target to be eliminated. Attributes This character has the following attributes: *Strength: 70 *Intelligence: 100 *Willpower: 100 *Agility: 100 *Speed: 83 *Endurance: 76 *Personality: 67 *Luck: 40 Equipment This character uses or carries the following: Clothing *Exquisite Shoes *Extravagant Shirt *Extravagant Skirt Weapons *Glass Stormblade Scrolls *Scroll of the Black Storm *Scroll of Manarape Potions *Standard Restore Health Potion (2x) Abilities *Resist Fire – 75% Powers *Ancestor Guardian Spells *Dratha's Spite Conversations General dialogue Greeting (as a female) "Are you the new serving girl? No? Who are you, then?" :Greeting "What do you want?" Greeting (as a male) "What is this man doing here? Is it lost?" choose a Hortator "A Hortator is chosen by consensus. Everyone has to agree. A single 'no' is a veto. First a Great House has to choose a Hortator. Then that Hortator has to go persuade the other Great Houses to agree to name him Hortator of their houses, too." Dratha (as a female) "Yes, I am Mistress Dratha." Dratha (as a male) "MISTRESS Dratha to you." House Telvanni "We live comfortably. Our wizard-lords keep us secure, and otherwise leave us alone. All we want is to be left in peace to do as we wish." OR "We don't care about politics. We don't care what other think. We just want to be left alone. And our wizard-lords and their mercenaries make sure no one bothers us." OR "House Telvanni is one of the Great Houses. We value talent, knowledge, and initiative. Perhaps you would like to join House Telvanni?" OR "I am Mistress Dratha, one of the Councilors of House Telvanni. If you want to learn about House Telvanni, speak with my Mouth in the Telvanni Council House in Sadrith Mora." Telvanni Hortator If Nerevarine is female: "Are you the new serving girl? No? Who are you, then?" :Telvanni Hortator Hmm. So there is something to those old prophecies after all. Pig-headed battlemages don't pay attention to Lady Azura's portents as they should. And you are the foretold Nerevarine? Quite a shock to those mattet-headed House Fathers, eh? '''Nerevar' comes back... as a woman? Haw! Certainly. I'm quite happy to name you Hortator. Here. Take these scrolls with you. Never know when they'll come in handy.'' If Nerevarine is male: "What is this man doing here? Is it lost?" :Telvanni Hortator "How did this man get in here? Hello? Who's supposed to be on duty? Will someone show the poor thing out? It must be lost. Utterly and completely lost. Body and soul. Lost in the darkness that surpasses understanding. Do I make myself clear, manling?" At a higher disposition: "What is this man doing here? Is it lost?" :Telvanni Hortator "Oh, b'Vek. I think it's a man. It's wearing a man's skin. For now. Listen. Very carefully. There is nothing wrong with males. There's nothing wrong with rats, per se. I just don't like males. Or rats. So I think you'd best be going. While you can." At an even higher disposition: "What is this man doing here? Is it lost?" :Telvanni Hortator "Oh, b'Vek. I think it;s a man...." ::Hurl yourself at her feet and plead for hearing. "Oh, that's so pathetic. Look at the poor bunny. Oh, I suppose now we must be merciful, and at least listen to it." :::Continue with your story. "Hmm. Well, I'm glad we listened. And glad you persisted. So there's something to those old prophecies after all. I shouldn't wonder. Pig-headed Battlemages don't pay attention to Lady Azura's portents as they should. And you are the foretold Nerevarine? Well, then. You shall be our Hortator. You have my vote. And my blessing. And this scroll. It will come in handy where you're going." ::::Telvanni Hortator "Yes, I heard your story. I believe you. You have my vote. There's no need to stay here." ::Strike a manly pose and wink invitingly. "Oh. Aren't you the cutest thing. And that wink is so adorable... I MUST have it. Here! Hello? Who's on duty? I need someone to hold this fellow's head while I gouge that cute little winking eye out..." ::Leave before something terrible happens. "Oh, it's not a man. It's leaving." If approached again: "What? Another man? Guards! Oh, it's you again. You have my vote, . But I think it's time for you to leave." Zainab Nerevarine "So you've returned! Our Hortator! What do you want?" :Telvanni Bride "Thank you. I don't think I realized that, after a long life like mine, I might ever hear something as stupid and offensive as that. If I had, I would have prepared more carefully -- perhaps by burning you to a crisp before you could speak. I believe you will leave now." Appearances * * es:Dratha (Morrowind) pl:Dratha ru:Драта Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Members Category:Councilors Category:Morrowind: Tel Mora Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers